Remnant of Sanity
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Ruby Rose was quite shy, but her being enrolled in Beacon Academy may be what she needs. Her roommates seem nice enough, including Weiss. Maybe she can break out of that shell. I mean, bringing a cute dog along helps too, right?
1. Meeting the Roommates

Chapter One: Meeting

Ruby slowly opened her silver colored eyes to see a pair of lilac colored ones staring back into her own. She jumped back, giving a little yelp as she hid her body under the covers, obscuring her face and head from view. Only a black, bushy tail with a red tip protruded from the covers, bristling slightly as the crimsonette hid.

"Aww, it's okay, baby sis," The pair of lilac eyes said, the blonde hair that surrounded them parting to reveal the face of Yang Xiao Long. She pulled the covers away from Ruby's face, Ruby yanking them back down.

"Hey, it's just me," Yang said with a grin, throwing the covers off and pinning Ruby's hands above her head with one of her own. Ruby struggled to get free, lupine ears flattening against her skull, but Yang was always stronger than her. "You need to calm down, baby sis."

Ruby whimpered softly, tilting her face down so that her mop of red hair fell over it.

"I know what you need," Yang grinned, leaning in close. "You need one of my special, patented, Yangarang Confidence Boosters."

This only made Ruby thrash harder and begin to kick as Yang started to tickle her sides. Ruby bit her lip to avoid any sound, but eventually giggles escaped. This soon escalated to laughter as she couldn't escape the blonde's expertly trained tickling fingers. Soon tears were spilling down her cheeks, her thrashing simply weak trembling as Yang released her.

"Now is that better?" Yang asked, pulling Ruby into a smothering hug, Ruby's air situation not helped by her sister's large, um, personalities. She reached up and tapped on Yang's back, gasping like a fish out of water.

After what seemed like an eternity, her world beginning to go fuzzy, Yang seemed to finally get the hint. She released Ruby, who flopped back on the bed, hitting the bedpost on the way down and taking in delicious, divine gulps of the air she never would take for granted again. Her face had lost the slight blue tint it had taken on during Yang's vice grip hug.

"Hey, earth to Ruby!" Yang smacked Ruby's cheeks like a set of bongos, but much more gently. Ruby moaned softly, the world returning to her as she looked up into Yang's face once again.

"Man, you were really out of it," Yang said, grinning. "You should probably get some more sleep. Don't want to ruin your day. Gotta start it off with a Yang, you know."

"_I'd rather suffocate, thanks," _Ruby thought when her brain had finally gotten enough air to produce conscious thought, her mind not having enough consciousness to process speaking those words.

"Rubes?" Yang asked as Ruby kept staring at the ceiling and watching the stars dance in front of her eyes. "You okay? You seem kinda spacey."

Ruby closed her eyes, hoping that sleep or death would claim her once again so that she could just not hear Yang make the second pun of the day. Her mind could only handle so much.

"Hey, Ruby!" Yang shouted, shaking the crimsonette hard. "You can't sleep or die on me yet! We gotta go to school! You gotta get up! This will be a good learning experience for you. You'll be an omnibus of knowledge."

Ruby's moans of irritation could be heard softly coming through her partially open mouth as Yang continued to shake her. She wish she could say she wasn't used to this, but she could probably sleep through Yang's wake up calls if she wanted to. She wished that her body wanted to as much as her mind did.

She looked up at Yang, who grinned at seeing her eyes, planting a huge kiss on Ruby's lips. Ruby's eyes widened and she pushed Yang off of her spitting and wiping her mouth as hard as she could.

"Wh-What was that for?" She asked, looking at Yang.

"Just gotta make sure no one steals your first kiss," Yang grinned. "That way some creep can't grab it sneakily."

"Y-You just did," Ruby said, continuing to spit and wipe her mouth.

"At least I didn't give you tongue." Yang said.

"Don't be gross," Ruby said. "N-Now, let me get dressed."

Yang looked down at Ruby's Beowulf pajama top with pink heart bottoms, then down at her own tank top and sweat pants. She shrugged, pulling Ruby into a hug and pulling her over to the closet.

"Let's get you all dressed up for your first day." Yang said. Ruby squirmed and struggled in Yang's grip as she knew Yang would try something she wasn't going to be too thrilled with. She tried to fight it, but Yang was a little too strong for her. Yang opened the closet to reveal Ruby's various outfits she'd worn and planned to wear.

"These aren't cute enough," Yang said with a disappointed tone, turning to Ruby. "I'll get you something super cute you can wear."

Ruby struggled out of Yang's grip, running into the closet and shutting the door. She locked the door via the lock she had her dad install for this very issue. She quickly threw her clothes off into the hamper in the closet. Grabbing a nice red pair of panties and a bra to match, she threw them and some long black stockings on and grabbed a black dress, er combat skirt (it was the only way her dad could get her to wear it) she never really had an occasion to wear prior to today. Slipping into it, she pushed her arms through the sleeves. Her tail slid through the hole especially for it. Putting on the one item she knew would give her courage, her mother's old cape/cloak she wore, she gave herself a little hug as she picked the loose floorboards up from the very back of the closet she had pulled up when she needed an escape.

She replaced them carefully, crawling under the floor as silently as a mouse, but with much faster movements. She made it to where she'd counted the kitchen was, carefully removing the floorboards above her head. She stood up, slipping into the kitchen and replacing the boards. She knew Yang wouldn't suspect it. It wasn't like she hadn't heard people call her an airhead.

She knew her dad didn't exactly like the fact that she did this, but she also knew he was aware of Yang's clingy antics. No less than five times, Yang had been accused of incest due to that fact. Ruby sighed, pouring herself a bowl of cereal, knowing that Yang would soon realize she was gone from the closet.

A soft whine sounded from next to her. Ruby turned to see her pet corgi, Zwei, sitting on his rump and smiling up at her with his tongue hanging out. Zwei was quite old and as fat as could be, but he was Ruby's sweet boy and she certainly enjoyed his company. He was the only one she wasn't afraid to talk to. She reached down, picking the 'large' dog up and petting him gently.

"Who's my good boy?" She asked softly, kissing his nose. He gave a small bark, licking her nose in return.

"That's right," She said. "You are. Sorry I can't take you with me, boy. But, I don't think they allow dogs."

Zwei gave a small bark once again, panting happily. Ruby gave him a big hug, holding him close and trying to think happy thoughts, not sad thoughts about not having her best friend.

"I wish I could take you with me," Ruby said, nuzzling noses with him. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

Zwei wriggled out of her grip, moving over to her backpack and nosing it with the occasional glance towards Ruby. Ruby seemed to get his hint, crossing her arms and sighing.

"Of course, Zwei," She said, walking over and picking up her backpack, looking through it and 'accidentally' leaving it turned over. She then returned to her cereal, munching the honey gazed puffs she had referred to as 'footballs' since her childhood.

"Rubyroo!" Yang called, entering the kitchen. "It's not school of you to ditch me like this!"

"I-I have to go," Ruby said, grabbing her suitcases and backpack. Yang grabbed her by the back of her top, pulling her back.

"Did you forget, Rubes?" Yang asked, earning a head tilt of confusion from Ruby. "We're goin' to the same school! Ain't it swell?"

Ruby felt color drain from her already sort of pale face as she looked at Yang with a gulp.

"My baby sis, comin with me to my fancy adult school!" Yang pulled Ruby over into another smothering hug. "I can't wait for us to share a room at Beacon!"

Once Ruby got her air supply restored, she simply walked over to Yang's car, placing everything besides her backpack in the trunk.

"Not tossin' your backpack in there?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't want any complaints about you having numb legs now, you hear?"

Ruby said nothing, looking out the window and clutching the backpack tight. The entire ride to Beacon, Yang played her death metal tunes and CDs she knew just irked Ruby, but not enough to have her complain. After about the twentieth playing of Back in Black, Ruby reached up and turned off the radio.

"Aww, to heavy for ya?" Yang snickered. "Don't ya know you need to learn to test your metal."

Ruby leaned against the window with a groan, hitting it again and again with her head, wondering how many it would take to knock herself out without breaking the window. She watched the hours go by as buildings and trees followed suit. She saw the sign of Patch's border, noting her last vestige of home. Her grip on the backpack tightened as she realized that she would be leaving it all behind.

"Hey, don't worry, baby sis," Yang said, glancing over. "It's gonna be fine. We're gonna rule the school!"

"I-I don't want to rule," Ruby said, looking down at her backpack. "I-I just want to stay in the corner and be ignored."

"Well, you can do that too," Yang said. "But, don't worry, I brought all kinds of cute stuff for you to wear to impress the guys."

"I-I don't want to be noticed," Ruby whispered.

"Well, I'm gonna find you the perfect guy to cuddle up with." Yang grinned, putting a hand on Ruby. "And her name is me."

Ruby said nothing, holding her backpack as she watched the road signs. She sighed softly as she noticed that Vale was still over a hundred miles away.

"Worry not, kiddo," Yang said. "We're gonna get a hotel tonight and take off in the morning. And, don't worry, I won't forget to pay this time."

"Y-You almost got us arrested," Ruby said quietly, sighing to accompany it.

"I said I was sorry," Yang chuckled, shrugging. "Jeez, you want me to police do better next time or something."

"Y-You always say that," Ruby said. "I-It never changes."

"Well, this time, you're gonna help me remember." Yang said. "You're a responsible adult."

"I-I'm sixteen," Ruby said. "You're an adult."

"Hey, twenty one isn't a super big adult, Rubes," Yang grinned. "It just means I can drink booze."

Ruby rolled her eyes, facing the window once again. She looked at the signs, watching as the number got smaller and smaller. Eventually, she saw a gas station in her window. Yang got out and filled the tank. Ruby pulled her cloak over her and closed her eyes in an attempt to either fall asleep or wake up back in her bed in her mother's arms.

Twenty minutes later, Yang walked out of the convenience store in the gas station with several bags of chips in her arms. She tossed two at Ruby, hopping into the car. When she realized she'd been bombarded, Ruby looked over to the bags, pulling them into her arms. The quiet sounds of her munching chips could be heard in the driving. Yang continued to drive, munching on her own chips. Ruby peeked over to notice that there was a soda in her designated cup holder. It was a strawberry flavored cream soda, her favorite.

"Better not fall asleep, baby sis," Yang said. "Gonna be a big day tomorrow. Initiation is in two."

Ruby glanced at Yang. She wasn't normally this reserved; normally, she'd coddle her the entire way, stroking her ears and tail with every intent of holding them fast. The crimsonette figured she was either tired or nervous; hopefully the latter. Yang started the car and the two took off toward their destination once again. Ruby felt her eyelids slowly, slowly get heavier and heavier. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to fight sleep and she never did like sleeping in a car with Yang in any capacity. While she had no fear of being drawn on, she was certainly not for seeing what Yang would do if she were to fall asleep, especially if drunk. A slight shudder shook Ruby's body as she remembered the time Yang had climbed naked into bed with her and cuddled her the whole night.

"Hey, Rubes, we're almost there," Yang said, jolting Ruby fully awake. She looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was beginning to set already. She then realized she had at least slept five hours, judging by the sun and not the broken dashboard clock in Yang's car. Ruby had long ago learned not to trust that stupid thing.

She noticed they were pulling into a city like area that had a nice big gate around it. The sign for the popular motel chain was glowing in the evening light, signaling to those who might partake in its services. Yang found a parking spot, cracking her back as she got out of the car.

"Ruby, get out," She said, pulling Ruby out of the car. Ruby made sure to move her backpack so it didn't get caught in the smothering hug she was given. She made sure that she could walk after she was forcefully dragged into a room, her face still smothered in Yang's breasts as she struggled to regain the precious oxygen her lungs were practically screaming for. She kept trying to hit Yang's arms, but she couldn't move much and Yang was too dense to get that she was going to kill her younger sister with her inflated life rafts if she didn't stop.

When they finally entered the room, Ruby was released to gulp sweet breaths of air, allowing her to actually not pass out. She let herself regain coherence and sat up, her backpack on the floor next to the bed. She looked around to see that it was the only bed. A sudden horror washed over her as she realized the implications of this.

"It was way cheaper for one bed," Yang said with a shrug. "Luckily for us we're sisters. Honestly, it's bedder this way."

Ruby glanced to the phone on the desk wondering if she could get Yang arrested on charges of torture on account of the puns. This was the reason (well, if you also include the smothering nature of one Yang Xiao Long) that she was as much of a recluse as she was… well, that being the primary reason anyway.

"You gotta cheer up, Ruby," Yang said. "We're gonna kill it at Beacon. We'll rule the school."

"M-Mom said to not stand out," Ruby said.

"That was when we were kids," Yang said. "We're badass teenager/adult now."

"I-I don't want to be badass," Ruby said. "C-Can't we just be normal?"

"Gooooood luck," Yang said, flopping on the bed. "You know it ain't that simple."

"I wish it was," Ruby whispered, glancing toward her backpack. She sighed, wishing the same wish she'd had since she was a child.

"Look, you'll do good, Rubes," Yang said, pulling Ruby into a much gentler hug than normal. "I promise."

Ruby couldn't help but lean on Yang for comfort, glad for once that Yang was taller than her enough so that she could use her breasts as a cushion of sorts. Ruby once again found sleep coming to her as she began to feel the prickling of unconsciousness come to her once again. Sleep, the wonderful mistress she served dutifully every night, beckoned her once again and she immediately heeded her call.

The blaring of an alarm clock jolted her up from her deep slumber as she sat up like a rocket.

"Wh-what's going on!?" She shouted. "A-Are we under attack?!"

"Calm down, Rubes, it's just an alarm clock," Yang said. "It won't hurt ya, I promise."

"Y-You're sure?" Ruby asked.

"You have one at home," Yang said. "You should know if it'll hurt ya."

Ruby sighed softly as she glanced down, sighing. Another morning, another wakeup call that shocked the hell out of her. She wished that she could just be normal, live a normal life, but that wasn't possible at this point.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Yang asked, looking at her. "Because you know we can always go back home. We can chill with dad at home and watch a ball game or something. Try to find you a nice boyfriend."

Ruby looked down at her backpack. They could do that… they could just go back home and try to live as if they didn't have to go to Beacon… but then something stuck with her… a prickling of a memory. The reason she'd enrolled in the first place.

"_You have silver eyes,"_ He had said. _"I'd met one who did before you… looked just like you, actually."_

Ruby clenched her fist for a reason yet unknown to her and sighed, picking up her backpack. She walked to the car, sitting down in her seat. Yang walked back around after heading to the desk to pay for the room, sitting down and starting the engine.

"We'll be there in six hours," She said, Ruby now understanding why they had to stop at a hotel. She was glad Yang was at least not trying to drive the whole trip. The last time that had happened… well, that was high up on Ruby's list of traumatic events.

"Buckle up, we're hittin' the road!" Yang said with a grin that would befit a daredevil, peeling out and zooming down the road with a speed Ruby hoped would end soon. Yang was a maniac when driving and Ruby wasn't quite ready to see her life flash before her eyes. She loved breathing and living, two things she was sure would cease the longer that she stayed around Yang in one form or another.

They raced down the road, hitting speeds Ruby hoped to whatever gods lived in the universe were above the speed limit. Her heart couldn't take it if this was lower than the speed limit. She loved, absolutely loved, the feeling of speed, but she couldn't stand this sort of speed from her sister. It was dangerous. When she went this fast, she was save, concentrated, calculated. This was madness. "No, this was Sparta!" Yang would yell had she heard the statement from the crimsonette. Ruby didn't want to see the roads zipping by if Yang was at the wheel. It took years off her life like a leak in a battery.

She saw the signs that indicated they were still three hundred miles from Beacon. She sighed, hoping that it would be over soon. Yang was too deadly to safely travel with.

She felt the sweet pull of sleep claim her as she let the warm, blissful mistress of sleep pull her in with her whimsical charms. She felt herself jolted awake at the sudden stopping of the car. She sat up, looking around, half expecting to see the huge spires she had heard about in the stories of her mother's. What she had not expected, however, was a deer standing two inches from the car.

Yang laid on the horn and the beautiful yet stupid creature bounded off. Ruby sighed; deer were the stupidest creatures God had put on the earth, only gaining slight intelligence when they were trying to get puss or dick. At least, that was Yang's description of them. Ruby just thought they were assholes who loved to kill drivers. Of course, she shifted her view slightly when she meet a certain woman, but it was mostly because she believed it was cannibalism to eat them…

Yang started forward motion, Ruby breathing a sigh of relief as her skyrocketing heart rate lowered to a normal level. She glanced on a sign and noted that the school was fifty miles away. At least she had missed the major chunk of the trip. Fifty miles wouldn't take long at all, especially with how Yang drove. She curled up, holding her backpack and her tail.

"You gonna wear a headband?" Yang asked seriously. "I'll only ask once more."

Ruby paused, looking at her. Yang glanced back. Ruby glanced at the headband sitting on the console. She knew her mother had always said to be brave and show everything she had, but it wasn't easy. Ruby contemplated it, taking the headband into her hands. With a small sigh, she pulled the headband over her ears, hiding them as she tucked her tail into her skirt. She never faulted Yang for the question; she knew it wasn't one she asked out of embarrassment. If there was one thing she had to give her credit for, it was looking out for her wellbeing.

"I'm sure you'll find some point to take it off," Yang mused. "Who knows, you could make friends who don't care."

"Yeah," Ruby whispered with a sigh.

"When we get there, I'll get you a cookie," Yang said, reaching over and patting Ruby on the head.

Ruby sighed once again, leaning on the window. She sometimes hated that Yang had found her secret weakness. But, she'd never ask for anything else when she was upset. Their dad couldn't cook for shit, but Yang knew how to get them just right, almost as good as her mom. Uncle Qrow knew how to cook them too, which was also helpful.

"Are you interested in meeting new friends the first day?" Yang asked. "Or do you wanna sulk while you get your stuff to our room."

Ruby contemplated her next decision, knowing it would be a damaging one. She also knew she could easily enact said decision without it being found out. Yang would never know unless she told her, which she wouldn't.

After another half hour of terrible metal songs, Ruby began to see the spires that made up the outer corners of Beacon Academy. A silent gasp escaped her lips as she realized just how big and spacious the university actually was. A massive gate divided the university campus from the outside world, massive as it was sturdy. Ruby suddenly felt as if she would be caged in with whatever horrors may await her here.

Yang drove just under the massive gate, the lupine girl glancing at the stone columns inside the courtyard that held the massive archway with a design underneath that was surpassed only by the Sistine Chapel. Depicted in a masterful array of colors was a shattered moon that was seemingly guarded by a reaper in white with eyes of silver who was facing off against creatures of blackness. Clutched in the reaper's hands was a strange scythe of a strange machination.

"Look at the paint job on that one," Yang said. "Someone musta done a lot of work on it."

"I-It looks like mom," Ruby whispered.

"You know, you're right," Yang said. "It does. If only Summer could see it."

"L-Let's just go get registered," Ruby mumbled.

Yang continued driving, eventually parking in front of the dorm building. It was quite large, boasting several stories and looked like a giant cube of stone and glass. The sheer size of it intimidated Ruby and she took a deep breath to steady herself as her lupine ears twitched under their restrictive headband.

"Damn, this place is huge," Yang said. "Let's hope we got a good room."

Ruby slowly got out and held her backpack, walking to the trunk and retrieving her suitcases she would need. She began the walk to the building, not waiting for Yang to make it out of the car as she walked. Her walking speed was considerably faster than Yang's, giving her an added edge.

Glancing behind her once she had entered the building, she walked quickly and made sure she wasn't being followed yet. Unfortunately for her, looking behind her gave her little vision in front of her. As such, she was unable to glance at the path in front of her until she realized she had collided with someone. She fell to the ground with a slight thud, landing on her rear as she stood up.

"Watch where you're going," The voice said as Ruby flinched at it. She glanced up to see a lot of white and blue. She also noticed a long amount of white hair. It was a bit off-center, but Ruby wasn't one for OCD, meaning it wasn't a problem for her.

"S-Sorry," Ruby stood and hugged one arm, the other holding her backpack. She looked at the one who she had collided into, suddenly realizing that she was actually taller than her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," The woman said, her blue eyes taking in Ruby at a glance as her sharp tongue immediarely caused her to flinch. "You are coming to give restitution."

Before Ruby could turn to run or give any sort of argument, she was dragged by the woman into a hallway and down until a dorm was reached. A turn of a key and Ruby was thrust into the room. Making sure she didn't fall on her backpack, Ruby stood facing the girl, blinking back tears.

"L-Look, I'm sorry okay?" She said, trying to hold her resolve. "I-I wasn't looking where I was going and I-I didn't mean to run into you a-and—"

"Weiss, stop harassing the poor thing," A much kinder and softer voice that the now named Weiss' spoke, two arms gently wrapping around Ruby. Ruby flinched, but relaxed as she felt the soft arms holding her close.

"You're obviously scaring her," The owner of the voice spoke softly. "She's about to cry."

"Perhaps," Weiss said. "But, she needs to get her head out of the clouds and look where she's going."

"She probably was, but you're too short to see," A teasing, yet soft voice came from the corner. Ruby glanced over to see a cat Faunus curled up in the corner, leashed to a chair that was bolted to the floor.

"Wh-Why is she leashed like that?" Ruby asked.

"Because she was misbehaving," Weiss rolled her eyes. "It is not okay to act like she did."

"You just didn't want her to be too cuddly when you were studying," The voice holding Ruby gave a small laugh.

"Because she has no boundaries," Weiss said.

"Not like you complain much," The voice said.

"Now, I suppose you're new here," Weiss ignored the point as she turned to Ruby. "Are you not?"

Ruby, compelled to obey, nodded. Weiss looked her up and down, crossing her arms.

"Well, you are residing in this dorm so I can make sure you learn to watch where you're going," Weiss said as Ruby gulped. "But, I suppose introductions are in order of course. I am Weiss Schnee."

Ruby froze, staring like a deer in headlights at the snow haired woman in front of her. This was Weiss Schnee, known to some as the cu—er, grinchiest person in Atlas. She took no shit from anybody and was known to have an extreme distaste for Faunus. But… Ruby did have to wonder how true the stories were. She had just heard the cat Faunus in the corner mouth off to her and she didn't seem to be too mad at her.

Ruby also knew that looks and stories weren't as good as meeting someone in person. That's what her mom had taught her. And, in her opinion, Weiss didn't seem so bad; just grouchy.

"R-R-Ruby R-Rose," Ruby took a deep breath, deciding to bite the bullet.

"The one who doesn't listen to orders she's given is Blake Belladonna," Weiss said, the cat Faunus reaching up two fingers as she curled up with a yawn.

"And that tall one behind you is Pyrrha Nikos," Weiss said. Ruby froze again, letting her jaw drop as she looked up to see a head full of long red hair and warm green eyes staring at her with a kind smile.

"Y-Y-You're…" Ruby could barely get the words out, her excitement overtaking her anxiety as she looked up at the famous woman. "M-Miss Nikos!"

"Yes, I am," Pyrrha laughed. "But, you can just call me Pyrrha. I prefer it anyway."

"I-I'm so embarrassed," Ruby hid her face behind her backpack she was still holding, whimpering slightly.

"Don't whimper," Weiss said in an authoritative tone that immediately got Ruby to quiet down. "It is unbecoming. She will not bite you and she is your equal. Now, you will behave. I will go over the rules before orientation tomorrow."

"R-Rules?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, rules," Weiss said. "What, did you think that an academy as prestigious as Beacon wouldn't have any sort of rules in play?"

"N-No," Ruby said, shaking her head.

"Well, rule number one is that you under no circumstances are allowed to engage in any sort of illegal activity," Weiss said.

"How about we just say to stay out of Weiss' way when it's her time of the month?" Blake asked from the corner as she let out a yawn.

"I will come over there and personally muzzle you," Weiss said, glancing at the cat Faunus.

"I'd love to see you get your pretty little hands dirty latching a tool of such deviance onto me," Blake said with a smirk as she turned toward Weiss.

"Don't think I am unaware of your little 'collection', Blake Belladonna," Weiss said. "I will not hesitate to enforce strict rules upon you if you do not shut the hell up."

"Come over here and make me," Blake sat up, taking a pose almost like a sitting cat, a feline tail swishing back and forth behind her. Ruby hid her face, but mostly because she didn't want Weiss to see her giggling softly to herself. Any fear she had had was gone as she saw that this was nothing more than a family setting. It was clear Weiss wasn't as mean as she first thought. Even Pyrrha was laughing, enjoying the antics of the two.

"Alright, you two," She said. "We have to set a good example for our newest 'recruit'. It wouldn't do for her to see us behave like a bunch of miscreants, now would it?"

"Fine, fine," Weiss said. "Ruby was it? You'll be sleeping in the bed with Blake."

"Wh-What?" Ruby asked, her face flushing. Despite that, she took the opportunity to survey the room. There actually only were two beds, despite their massive size as king sized beds, there were only two.

"What never shared a bed with a girl before?" Blake asked as Pyrrha unleashed her. "I promise I won't bite. Unless you're into that, in which case I will mark you like a tattoo parlor.'

"I-I'm not really… i-interested in…" Ruby squeaked, her face flushing further.

"She's just kidding, Ruby," Pyrrha pat Ruby on the head. "Think of it as if she were your sister."

"I-I wouldn't want to share a bed with my sister," Ruby said.

"Well, we'll have our own fun," Blake said. "Now, let's get you sorted out. Orientation is tomorrow.

"R-Right," Ruby said. "L-Let me put my stuff down."

"I'll take your backpack," Pyrrha said, taking the bag and almost dropping it at first. "My, it's heavy."

Pyrrha adjusted herself, holding it effortlessly as she set it in the corner only for it to move. Weiss noticed it first, watching as it jumped.

"Open your backpack," Weiss said. "We don't allow animals in here. Blake is the only exception because she's toilet trained."

"I'm sure you check often to make sure," Blake walked behind Weiss and grabbed her chest. "Now, calm down, little miss washboard and we'll make sure the animal is safe."

"Take your hands off my chest or I'll put you in a crate for a week," Weiss said.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd love to see me all caged up and vulnerable," Blake said.

"Hands off." Weiss said, grabbing one of Blake's feline ears between her thumb and forefinger. "Now."

Blake's expression turned to a pained one as she kept saying 'ow ow ow ow'. Ruby and Pyrrha were giggling again, this time a little louder. Pyrrha picked up Ruby's backpack, opening it to reveal the panting, smiling face of Zwei.

"Oh, he's so cute," Pyrrha picked him up from the backpack. Blake immediately hissed, backing up as her hair, ears, and tail bristled slightly as Weiss walked over, practically snatching him from the redhead.

"Who's a good boy?" Weiss asked, nuzzling his nose with her own and rubbing their cheeks together.

"I think we should keep this one," Pyrrha said.

"Of course," Weiss said. "It's a stupid rule anyway."

Ruby smiled, getting the feeling that this may just work out after all.

* * *

So, this was a short little set of standaline,yet interconnected stories thought of. I won't work on this one very often simply because I don't want to overdo it, but I do think it's a nice little story to come to when I need a break from my other stories. I did some personality shifting, but nothing too out of character. Ruby and Yang are loosely based of their versions from the Bunta Kinami manga (you can read it on Viz, it's amazing). I hope you enjoy this and whenever I post the second chapter, I hope you enjoy that as well.


	2. The Headmaster

Chapter Two: The Headmaster

Ruby discovered two things on her first night sleeping with Blake. The first was that the three of them actually rotated sleeping arrangements every week, so she would be able to share a bed with all of them. The second was that Blake was a cuddler… big time.

The first few minutes of being in the bed with her, the lights still on and no one having decided to sleep, Ruby was immediately thrust into the little spoon position. She blushed heavily, struggling at first due to having experienced the same position under a certain blonde who she was glad hadn't found her. Blake immediately silenced all struggling by pulling her in like a child holding a teddy bear.

"You should take off that ugly headband," She said to Ruby, breathing softly into her ear.

"Wh-Why?" Ruby asked, terrified that she might be found out.

"Your ears look better standing up," Blake said. "The tail too. No one in here will judge."

Ruby's face paled, the wolf Faunus trembling in the cat's grip.

"H-H-How?" Ruby asked in a squeak of a voice.

"I can smell you," Blake said. "Also, your tail's too big for those pants. It feels like you're pretty excited under there, which is quite impossible for you."

"P-Please don't tell anyone," Ruby begged her.

"You should at least tell them," Blake said. "It's not like they can't figure it out."

"I-I don't know," Ruby said.

"Might as well," Blake shrugged. "They'll be your roommates for a while."

"I-I don't know," Ruby said. "I think I should wait."

"Good luck with that," Blake said. "Now, let's go to sleep. I'll give you till morning to decide."

"O-Okay," Ruby sighed, trying to go to sleep as she felt herself held by Blake. Zwei was in the corner, snoring softly as he slept.

After some time, the deep sleep claimed her and she fell under. Waking up, Ruby heard a sharp, shrill whistle. She jolted up, sweat pouring off of her as her heart rate and breathing accelerated to incredibly rapid rates. Ruby looked over to see Weiss holding a whistle and tapping her foot. Blake turned over and groaned, clearly used to this. Pyrrha was already up, standing next to Weiss. Ruby panted, falling out of bed with shock.

"Good, you're awake," Weiss said. "Get dressed. We have plans. I've already added our numbers to your scroll and vice versa so you can contact us."

Ruby froze, realizing not only that she had to undress in front of other people, she had to reveal her features.

"Strip or I'll strip you," Weiss said, crossing her arms. "It is time to go to sleep and you will not sleep in that."

Ruby hugged her body close, trembling in fear and terror at the Schnee. But, she decided to bite the bullet and strip. She tried her best to hide her wolf tail behind herself as she pulled off her pajamas. However, it was nearly impossible as her milky white skin was a clear contrast to a red and black tail. However, with her back to the group, she was able to hide it at least partially. However, Weiss was simply not pleased.

"Turn around," She said. "I want to see every inch."

"Wh-What?" Ruby asked, turning a nice shade of red as she realized she was standing in her underwear in front of three women who were quite attractive in their own ways, moreso than she was in her opinion.

"We're going to obtain a much better clothing option for you." Weiss said. "Something that fits school rules more. But, I want to see you."

Ruby turned like a model, well, a shy one. She felt her panic and fear rising as her tail moved to try to hide itself as she looked at her roommates.

"Interesting tail," Blake commented. "I'll bet if you get scratches, it wags."

"N-Not since I was five!" Ruby whined on instinct. She immediately covered her mouth, panic flashing across her features as the rest looked at her.

"That explains the stupid headband," Weiss said. "So, take it off."

"I-I can't," Ruby said, staring at Weiss as she shrunk under the shorter girl's gaze.

"Now," Weiss ordered. Ruby dropped to the ground in a ball, sniffling as she tried not to cry.

"Ruby, take off the stupid headband," Weiss ordered. "I wish to see your ears."

Trembling, Ruby obeyed the Schnee and took it off. Her ears sprang up, wiggling in freedom.

"So cuuuute," Weiss yanked Ruby up to her level and began touching them. Ruby almost shrieked, trying to shrink away. Weiss was surprisingly stronger than her, though, and held her fast while she stroked them. Ruby's tail began to wag, betraying her emotions.

"Now now, Weiss, let Ruby alone," Pyrrha laughed. "Just because she's cute doesn't mean you get to touch her whenever you want."

Ruby turned as red as her dress, hiding her face in her hands as Weiss released her. Weiss then walked over and picked up Zwei, nuzzling noses with him as she looked at Ruby.

"You will put on the uniform given to you on the dresser." She said. "Once that is done, you will follow us for your orientation exercises."

Ruby nodded, immediately putting on the uniform Weiss had placed down. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"W-Will my sister find me?" She asked.

"We will tell her you are here" Weiss said.

"I-I think I'll stay here," Ruby said, looking down.

"You will do no such thing," Weiss said. "You will come with us. I will handle her."

"You'll be fine," Pyrrha smiled. "If you want to stay with us, we will make absolutely sure it happens."

"Th-Thanks," Ruby smiled.

"But, now get dressed," Weiss ordered. "You are standing in your underwear. It is up to you to wear that hideous headband, but you must look presentable."

Ruby gulped, putting on the uniform Weiss had laid out. She blushed, looking up at Weiss, who crossed her arms in impatience as she watched Ruby put it on.

"Good," She said. "Now, turn around."

Ruby obeyed immediately, showing every angle. Weiss nodded in approval.

"Come with us," She took Ruby's arm, dragging her out of the room as she put on the headband. Ruby yelped as Weiss pulled her, leaving Zwei in the room. Blake hissed at him, following as Pyrrha held up the rear. The group walked toward where other students were filing into a large auditorium where a man stood at a microphone, ready to give a speech. Ruby was transfixed on him… or rather the one next to him.

Standing next to him was someone who looked quite young. She was a quite attractive woman, standing at an impressive height (though still shorter than Pyrrha). Her attire looked like a very strict mix of a teacher and a riding instructor. Ruby didn't have any sort of mature thoughts of perverted designs her outfit could be used for, her imagination remaining pure in this instance. Despite that, the Faunus could tell that it was very form fitting, showing off almost each and every curve. Her hair was a pale blonde that ended in a short style that fashioned past her ears. Several locks were weaved into a sort of braid in the front. On anyone else, it would have seemed messy, but on her, it was quite attractive. Her eyes were green, the color of gems, giving the students a stare that could hold a monster at bay. Ruby hoped those eyes would meet her own. Carried in her gloved hands was a riding crop, which accentuated her riding instructor look. She wore teacher style glasses, which added to her maturity.

"Good morning, students," The man said, Ruby continuing her staring. "I hope you all had a nice drive here. That is good. Now, I will give some instructions on how orientation will go. I hope that you follow my instructions closely as I will not repeat them."

"Ruby, pay attention," Weiss jabbed her with an elbow. Ruby jolted, but immediately became distracted again. Panic began to set in her mind.

"Oh no!" Her thoughts screamed as she found herself staring once again. "Wh-Why am I staring?! Why do I want to see her more?! Do I like girls?! I hope Yang doesn't find out… or find me."

"Pay attention," Weiss once again jabbed her. "I will not tell you again."

"I think she's starin' at the hot new chick they got as an assistant to ol' Ozzy," Blake said. "I'd definitely smack that as hard as I could."

"P-Please don't be mad," Ruby hid her face in her cape that Weiss had allowed her to wear.

"We aren't mad," Pyrrha whispered, pulling Ruby into a hug from behind. "It's perfectly alright."

"Correct," Even Weiss had stopped paying attention to address Ruby's discomfort. "I've had my share of both men and women in a bed with me."

"And all of them gave you head," Blake smirked, leaning in behind Weiss and squeezed her breasts. Weiss pinched hard on the feline's ear, yanking it down and causing Blake to bite her lip so as not to cry out.

"That is not a conversation for public," Weiss said. "Now, you will behave. Ruby, we will discuss this later."

"Lucky you, I think she's seventeen," Blake said, earning another yank on her ear.

"I said not now," Weiss growled at the feline.

"Is there a problem over there, Miss Schnee?" The headmaster asked, glancing in their direction.

"Nothing I can't solve," Weiss said.

"See that you do," The headmaster returned to his speech. "Now, normally we assign rooms based on random activities, but if you have chosen a room before today, you may request to stay in that room. Please see either me or Miss Goodwitch after the ceremony to discuss this and fill out the appropriate paperwork."

"So her name's Goodwitch, huh?" Blake said. "I'd love to see her magic wand."

"I'll acquaint your feline ass to the end of her broomstick if you don't shut the fuck up," Weiss said, grabbing Blake's tail and giving it a hard yank. "Why is it so hard for you to pay attention?"

"You're the one that's getting me all hot and bothered," Blake gave her a subtle wink.

"I'll give you something to be bothered about," Weiss yanked her face down to her level, staring eye to eye with Blake. "Pay attention!"

"P-Please don't get us in trouble again," Ruby said in a whisper, Pyrrha running her fingers through Ruby's hair.

"It's alright," Pyrrha whispered. "He doesn't know you're there."

"Now, there are a few rules I must enforce," The headmaster continued. "The first rule is that you must always wear the school uniform to classes. There is no exception unless under unforeseen circumstances which must be disclosed with professors prior to class. An example is a tear in the material in a place that would be quite embarrassing."

Ruby blushed as she remembered one such circumstance that had happened to her.

"The second is that there is to be no bullying," The headmaster continued. "Any instance will be met with immediate consequences. Am I clear?"

The students all gave a 'yes' and the headmaster continued. Ruby tuned him out at this point, her gaze continuing to drift toward the woman standing next to him. She tried to focus, but the blonde had seemed to completely catch her. She was so mysterious and Ruby wanted to talk to her. Mysterious people had always been interesting to her. She had thought Blake was mysterious at first, but she was a bit more open that she had thought.

After the ceremony, the students filed out of the auditorium. Ruby tried to stay with Weiss and the others, but an elbow knocked her off course and sent her to the ground.

"Oops," A tall, well-built man said in a mocking tone, walking by with three other boys of the same age group. "I guess that girl hasn't learned to walk yet."

Ruby tried to ignore him, standing up and trying to find Weiss. She looked down at her scroll, but realized the screen was shattered. She began to panic slightly, just deciding to walk and hoping to find a familiar face. As she walked, she pulled her hood further and further over her face. It was a maze and wave of students that she couldn't navigate through, the wolf Faunus getting more and more anxious by the second. Fear coursed through her veins and breathing. She tried hard to focus, but she knew she wasn't going to easily find Weiss, no matter how she looked. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry until someone found her and took her to Weiss. Actually, she discovered she was already in that position, her hood completely hiding her face.

"Stand up, please," A voice said as Ruby tensed. She glanced up, looking at the speaker. Her eyes widened and her heart began beating faster as she felt her face flush with embarrassment and fear. She was staring into the eyes of Miss Goodwitch.

Ruby quickly obeyed the order, standing up and wiping her eyes. She noticed the difference between this voice and Weiss' immediately. While Weiss gave orders with a snippy and bossy tone, she never said it with unkindness or meanness form what Ruby could tell. This voice was simply laced with kindness right out of the gate.

"Are you lost?" The assistant said. "This is not a place for children."

"I-I was enrolled here," Ruby said, pulling her hood down to hide her deeply reddening face as she watched the blonde.

"I see," Miss Goodwitch said. "Where is your room?"

"I-I stay with Weiss," Ruby said. The blonde nodded, understanding.

"I see," She said. "Well, I shall take you with me. I pass by that room on my way to my office."

"O-O-Okay," Ruby gulped, hoping that she couldn't blow her first impression more than she already had. This was such an opportunity she would never have again, so she needed to work to better her appearance.

She walked behind the blonde, who walked with a practiced knowledge. She knew exactly where she was going and was being quite efficient at getting there. Ruby followed, her face still covered by a hood, but watching her every move. It was odd the way she moved, almost as if her clothes were too tight, but gliding as if she were wading through water. Ruby had to admit that she found that quite intriguing.

"We are almost there," Miss Goodwitch said, not looking behind her.

"Th-Th-Thanks," Ruby said, pulling the hood further down on her face as she walked. The two of them made it to the room in which Ruby was staying, Miss Goodwitch looking at Ruby.

"Take that hood off," She said. "It's not safe to walk down the hall with that covering your eyes."

Ruby hesitantly did so, shaking as her hands removed her face and the blush covering it.

"You should drink some water," Miss Goodwitch said, knocking on the door. "If you overheat, you will pass out."

Ruby's face reddened further as she realized that it was quite obvious she was flustered. She was interrupted when the door opened with a less than amused Weiss locking eyes with Miss Goodwitch.

"The fuck do you want?" She asked. "I ain't done shit."

Her eyes glanced at Ruby.

"Oh, you brought her." Weiss said. "Good."

"Why was she lost, Miss Schnee?" Miss Goodwitch stepped forward.

"She's an independent individual who doesn't need to be led on a leash unlike a certain Faunus sleeping in this room," Weiss said. "If she doesn't follow, I'm not going to be her mother. If you wish to do so, then fine, but stay the fuck out of my business."

"Such a crude individual," Miss Goodwitch said. "Ruby, talk to me if you ever wish to change rooms."

"I-I like my room," Ruby said quietly. "B-But, would like to talk more later."

"I suppose I can tutor you if things aren't going well for you," Miss Goodwitch said.

"Th-Thanks ,M-Miss Goodwitch," Ruby said.

"Call me Glynda," Miss Goodwitch said. "We're nearly the same age after all."

"W-Wait, Blake wasn't kidding about that?" Ruby asked.

"Perhaps not," Glynda said, nodding as she continued walking.

"Get in here," Weiss said, pulling the crimsonette in and shutting the door. "We were worried sick about you. I came back here because I figured you'd find your way back here. Why did you wander off?"

"S-Someone knocked me over," Ruby said, her eyes welling up with tears as the shorter girl scolded her. "A-And I couldn't find you guys."

"Stop that crying," Weiss said. "You are not hurt. Now, you call Blake and Pyrrha and tell them you are alright."

"I-I don't have a scroll," Ruby said ashamedly as she lowered her gaze to the floor, showing her broken one. "I-It got broken when I was pushed."

"Then, you will take mine," Weiss said, reaching into a drawer and producing a scroll. Ruby stared at it for a moment, confused on what she should do in this scenario. She looked up at Weiss, who looked as if she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Ruby took it, looking at it.

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" She asked, her eyes watering.

"Because I refuse to let you get lost," Weiss said, yanking Ruby roughly over to her. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Ruby latched onto Weiss, dropping the scroll on the soft cushion below her. She squeezed the heiress as tightly as she could.

"Th-Thank you Weiss," She said. "Y-You're better than any story could ever be."

"Most of them say I'm an absolute cunt," Weiss said, not returning the hug, but certainly not refusing it. "But, you can use your head, not some stupid story."

"I-I used to have a friend like you," Ruby said. "Sh-She was angry and violent, b-but she only did it to see who w-would stick by her."

"It's the best way to see who's a true friend,' Weiss said in a somber tone. "Except with Blake. She deserves it."

"W-Well, she isn't that bad," Ruby said.

"She has no self-control," Weiss said.

"I-I've met less controlled people," Ruby said quietly.

"Now, I expect you to call Blake and Pyrrha when you've finished your little hug," Weiss said. "They're probably worried about you."

Ruby hugged Weiss for a bit longer, taking the new scroll and dialing the two. She waited for it to ring, picking up on the three-way call, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey, babe," Blake said. "You dtf or am I gonna have to lace your drink with aphrodisiac again?"

"You did what to my drink!?" Weiss demanded, grabbing the scroll. "I'll kill you, you dumb cat!"

"Have you found Ruby?" Pyrrha interrupted the two squabbling women and changed the subject.

"I-I'm here," Ruby said.

"Oh good," Pyrrha said. "We'll be right to the room then. We'll see you there."

Ruby hung up after they did, looking at the fuming Weiss.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"That's why I had to grind all night on those sheets," Weiss clenched a fist, gritting her teeth. "I'll lock her in a box for a week for that one."

"P-Please be nice," Ruby said. "Sh-She's probably like you."

"Ruby, I've known her since I was still a… child," Weiss said. Ruby tilted her head, Weiss patting her as she yanked the headband off. "Now, show me those cute ears."

Ruby blushed slightly as Weiss stroked her ears. Weiss then pulled her over to the bed, sitting down and forcing Ruby to lie on her lap as she did so.

"I-I'm not a pet," Ruby squeaked.

"But, your ears are so cute and I don't want to wake Zwei because that cutie is sleeping," Weiss said. "Also, I like your soft ears."

Ruby blushed and allowed herself to be pet. Weiss was gentle, so she didn't have too much of a worry about being hurt. As Weiss did so, Ruby's tail freed itself from her skirt, wagging slightly.

"Do you have a crush on that Goodbitch chick?" Weiss asked. Ruby froze, her tail also freezing in place. She stammered, looking up at Weiss.

"Answer the question," Weiss said.

"I-I don't know," Ruby said. "I-I do enjoy her company."

"Don't take someone at face value," Weiss said. "Guaranteed she isn't always so nice."

"Wh-What about Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"She's nice, but deep down, she's kinda mean if she wants to be," Weiss said.

"I-I see," Ruby said, relating to that notion in some regard. Weiss was quite similar. In fact, Blake probably was too.

The other two returned, pulling Ruby into a hug.

"Wh-Why are you guys being like this?" Ruby asked. "I-It's like you're being my older sisters."

"Because you're so cute and we all understand what it's like," Pyrrha smiled. "We were all kinda like you, lost in a place we didn't know and we want to help you out."

"Th-Thank you," Ruby smiled, looking at them. "I-I'm glad. Y-You're better than my real sister."

"What's wrong with her?" Blake asked.

"Sh-She's clingy… a-and pushy," Ruby said. "A-And always wants me t-to wear what she wants… sh-she's controlling."

"I see," Pyrrha said. "Well, we'll make sure you don't have to deal with her if you don't want to."

"Th-Thank you," Ruby said, smiling at the athlete. Blake simply grabbed Ruby and tossed her onto the bed, eliciting a yelp from the girl.

"Perhaps we need to change your look," Blake said. "Give you a look so different she won't even recognize you."

"We'll do that later," Weiss said. "For right now, we will simply work on her getting ready for classes. It can wait while she does that. Then, we can take her to someone who can find her a new look."

"That sounds like a great idea," Blake grinned. "It needs to be sluttier."

"What did we talk about you and your mouth?" Weiss asked Blake, grabbing her Faunus ear and pulling hard.

"That you'd stuff my mouth good," Blake said. "So, go ahead and do it. Stuff me ha—"

Weiss' hand clamped over Blake's mouth as she glared at the cat Faunus. She pinned her to the wall, staring up at her.

"That is not appropriate talk, even if Ruby wasn't here," She said. "You need to learn boundaries and fast."

"Not like your sister ever shows any." Blake muttered behind Weiss' hand. Weiss paused, releasing Blake. She walked over and sat on the bed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Weiss said. "Well, let's just get Ruby the proper books she needs and we can make sure she's ready for her classes."

"Alright," Pyrrha and Blake nodded, smiling. There was another knock at the door, however, causing Weiss to groan in pure irritation.

"What do you want?!" She demanded, throwing the door open.

"Miss Rose has been requested to meet with the headmaster regarding her dormitory status," Glynda said, her gaze meeting Weiss' with little change.

"Only if she wants to," Weiss said.

"I-I'll go," Ruby said. "M-Maybe it's something to do with how I was dragged here."

"Perhaps," Glynda said. "Follow me, Miss Rose."

"R-Ruby will be alright," Ruby's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Alright, Ruby," Glynda said, leading Ruby down the hall.

Ruby took in the scenery, looking around at how massive the area seemed. Glynda took her down a winding set of stairs before leading her to a beautiful, ornate door with a symbol of some religion Ruby had heard of involving four girls. Her uncle had joked and said they were all in some weird relationship or something. Ruby hadn't ever paid attention because she didn't really want to think of it as worship of a 'holy orgy' as he put it.

"Enter and wait for the headmaster," Glynda said. "He will be with you shortly."

Ruby nodded as Glynda opened the door. Inside was a small waiting room with another door, decorated even more beautifully than the first with a different symbol on the stain glass that spelled out "Ozpin".

Ruby walked in and sat down, simply waiting for the door inside to open and bid her entry to the room in which she would discuss her rooming. She knew she wanted to be with Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha. They had shown her so much love in one day that she couldn't say no. She wanted to spend her whole university life here with them. She watched the door open, looking to see the headmaster open it and out stepped...

"Y-Yang," Ruby whispered as she shrunk in her chair.

* * *

Well, I wonder how this will go. Whenever I decide to update this again, we shall see. It'll be soon, I promise. But, we shall see where the story takes us then.


	3. Penny

Chapter Three: Penny

"Ruby-Roo!" Yang glomped Ruby, picking her up and rubbing their cheeks together, the crimsonette struggling to free herself. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I had thought you'd gotten lost or someone kidnapped you, but that blonde chick told me you were just in another room."

"Y-Yeah," Ruby managed to separate her cheek from Yang's. "I-I am."

"Well, now, let's just head to my room and we can get you all sitchiated," Yang said, grinning as she looked at Ruby's uniform. "Aww, that's so cute on you. I'll have to take tons of pictures and put them in my scrapbook!"

"I'm sorry, but I need to speak with Miss Rose first," A wizened voice spoke from behind Yang. Ruby turned to see a man with light grey hair and dressed in a lot of green, the same one that spoke at the auditorium. He walked with a cane, but it seemed to be just for show.

"Why?" Yang asked. "I found her. That's what I came for."

"Well, it's something I do with all students," The man spoke softly, but with authority. "She is just due for a meeting. You may return to your room and Miss Goodwitch will bring Miss Rose back to her room."

"Okay," Yang said, allowing Glynda to pry Ruby off of her. "I'll head back. I'll see you later, Rubes."

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, sagging to the floor as Glynda released her. The green eyed blonde yanked her to her feet, steadying her.

"Come on in, Miss Rose," The man said. "I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of this academy. I received word that you've been 'inducted' into Miss Schnee's room."

"Y-Yeah," Ruby nodded softly with a small smile.

"Well, Miss Xiao Long is your sister, correct?" Professor Ozpin inquired, Ruby nodding hesitantly.

"Sh-She is," Ruby sighed. "B-But, she's too pushy."

"I noticed," Ozpin sighed as well. "Now, I normally don't do this, but considering that her behavior might be a bit of a problem for you and others involved, I would like to provide you with a choice of rooms. We have several available."

"I'd like to stay with Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha," Ruby said, she herself surprised at her conviction.

"I don't think that's entirely possible," Ozpin watched as Ruby's face dropped. "Why would you like to stay with them?"

"Because," Ruby whispered, hunching her shoulders. "Weiss may be a bit aggressively demanding and Blake a pervert, but they and Pyrrha have given me more freedom and care than Yang ever has. They… They're good friends. Weiss may be a little mean… and forced me to undress… but she didn't once judge me for anything… she even likes me like I am…"

"For your Faunus heritage?" Ozpin watched Ruby's face pale as she glanced up at him. "I knew your mother. You're almost exactly like her."

"Y-You knew her?"

"Yes. She was quite amicable, friendly with everyone. A little shy at first, but quite a model student. She also chose to room with someone who was a bit aggressive like Miss Schnee and eventually she warmed up to her."

"S-So, I can stay in my room?"

"Of course," Ozpin chuckled. "So long as you have no complaints, I will try to allow it. Now, you must promise me you will come to me with anything."

"Y-Yes sir,"

The older man waved Ruby out, the Faunus smiling softly as she opened the door. Glynda was reading a book outside the door, glancing up at her.

"C-Can you take me back to my room?" Ruby asked, her face slowly reaching a red the color of her hood.

"Of course," Glynda stood and walked to the door. "I wouldn't want you getting lost again."

Ruby blushed harder as she walked over to Glynda, who led her. Ruby, trying to be stealthy, reached her hand for Glynda's, trying to take it in her own.

"Do you need something?"

"N-No."

"Well, why are you trying to grab my hand?"

"I-I-I don't want to… g-get lost?"

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't want that either. Don't try to break my hand."

"I-I'd never break something so soft!"

"…What?"

"N-Nothing!" A mousey squeak escaped the wolf's lips as she fought hard to not cover her mouth with both hands and tape her mouth shut so she couldn't say anything else so embarrassing… yeesh, she needed to work on how her mouth worked.

"If you say so."

The pair walked back to the room, Ruby biting both lips so as to not speak another word that might get her into trouble or embarrassment. She needed to do this at a slower pace.

However, much too fast for Ruby's liking, they returned to her room. Glynda knocked on the door, Weiss opening it with Zwei in her arms.

"The fuck do you—oh, right." Weiss pulled Ruby in, glaring at Glynda, which looked less intimidating due to the smiling corgi in her arms. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"I-I was the one who asked," Ruby whispered to Weiss as the white haired woman slammed the door shut.

"Tell us of what happened," Weiss said; if she'd heard what Ruby said, she'd chosen to ignore it or just not address it. She half-guided, half-dragged Ruby to the bed and forced her down. Ruby took off her headband and let her ears and tail free, Weiss almost immediately releasing Zwei to stroke Ruby's ears. Ruby sighed in contentment as she was stroked, leaning onto Weiss, who made no motion to move her.

"I'm going to enjoy this room," She hummed.

"So you're staying?" Pyrrha smiled. "That's wonderful. I do hope you enjoy your time in this room."

"I can't wait to be big spoon again," Blake grinned as Zwei was tossed on top of her, the cat Faunus hissing as the corgi licked her face happily. She swatted at him, but he simply curled up and fell asleep on her lap.

"Get him off!" The cat shrieked at Weiss, who simply gave her the finger with one hand and stroked Ruby's ears with the other.

"Be nice, you two," Pyrrha laughed as she picked Zwei up. "Otherwise, I'll put you two in time out together."

"T-Time out?" Ruby asked, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Yes, I often have to force these two into a time out so that they learn a lesson," Pyrrha pet Zwei's head. "They often get into a bit of trouble."

"Well, I guess we shouldn't tell you about what we did while you were gone during Ruby's meeting," Blake smirked wide.

"What did you do?" Pyrrha's tone went from its usual kind and gentle tone to that of a scolding mother. Ruby flinched at the sharp tone, Weiss holding her fast, almost as if to tell her it was alright.

"Nothing," The albino haired woman said.

"What. Did. You. Do."

"N-Nothing," Blake and Weiss both gulped, shrinking down to avoid Pyrrha's gaze.

"One." Both jumped up, Ruby falling off of Weiss and onto the bed. Blake jumped into Weiss' arms a la Scooby Doo, Weiss running off.

"I'll deal with them later," Pyrrha sat on the bed, picking up Ruby and setting her into her lap. "So, how did the meeting go?"

"M-My sister was there. I-I don't think she knows about the fact that I'm not with her, but I-I think the headmaster was going to tell her."

"Well, I'm sure it will be alright. I promise you that we'll fight tooth and nail to keep you in here. Weiss most of all."

"I like Weiss." The sentence flowed past the wolf's lips in a soft sigh. "She just doesn't know how to express herself really good."

"She never had a proper upbringing. I'm sure you've heard some of the stories."

"Yeah… poor Weiss."

"It's alright. She has Blake. Blake, despite her constant teasing, has been her biggest source of encouragement."

"I can tell. Even with her actions towards her."

"Well… sometimes Blake needs to be told she's going too far. She's a bit of a masochist as well, so that helps her with enjoying teasing Weiss."

"So… what do you think they did?"

"Knowing them, it's either kidnapping someone or fighting with someone."

"*giggle* Yeah. You would make a good mother."

"I don't really want to talk about that, if you don't mind."

"S-Sorry."

"It's alright. You couldn't have known. I don't talk about it anyway. No one has any idea why I dislike talk of motherhood. One day, I'll tell you, but not now."

"O-Okay."

"Now, why don't you head to the closet and find us a board game to play? Or, if you want to play video games, I have some there too."

"Okay." Ruby nodded, walking over to the closet and opening it. She shrieked and jumped back when a girl fell to the floor in front of her.

"Wh-What the heck is that?!" She stammered, trying not to hyperventilate. It looked like a girl's body, only bound with black ribbons that definitely appeared to be Blake's and with a strip of tape covering her mouth.

She was dressed in a, complete with a white-cream, almost Victorian top with black and green feminine overalls, though she wore long black stockings and matching shoes. Ginger hair, a bow in the middle of it, cascaded down her back to just under her breasts, curling around at the ends. She looked up at Ruby, revealing bright green eyes, freckles surrounding them, and bangs that nearly covered them, a strand sticking up and curling slightly. She mumbled something loudly behind the tape covering her mouth.

Ruby tentatively leaned down, trembling as she pulled the tape from her mouth. "Wh-What did you say?"

"Salutations!" Ruby shrieked like someone had yanked her tail at the volume and suddenness of the greeting. She cleared the gap between her and Pyrrha, latching onto the Amazonian woman like a toddler not wishing to go to school. "It is nice to meet you! I suppose you are the new friend I was told I would be meeting!"

"I'm going to kill those two," Pyrrha breathed in exasperation. Ruby got off of her, slowly walking over to the ginger that was bound on their floor. She kneeled down.

"H-Hi." She said. "I-I'm Ruby."

"Salutations, Friend Ruby!" The girl's voice was quite loud and cheery despite her predicament. "I am Penny Polendina! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

"I-It's nice to meet you too… Why are you in the closet?"

"Captors Weiss and Blake wished to make me a new friend!" Penny exclaimed, her voice still cheery despite having been bound and shoved in a closet.

"I'll go and find them," Pyrrha opened the door. "If you can't untie her, there's a pocket knife in my drawer. Be careful."

"Th-Thanks." Ruby said.

Leaving the room, Pyrrha shut the door. Ruby began untying the girl, managing to free her.

"Thank you, Friend Ruby!" Penny exclaimed. "Now, what shall we do first?"

"Wh-What?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion as Penny stood and took her hands in hers.

"Well, as friends, we must do friendly things!" Penny pulled Ruby closer. "And, since this will be a new experience for both of us, we must do something to build our friendship!"

"Y-You don't have any friends?"

"I have one," Penny's grin was warm, leading Ruby to wonder who her friend was… until it hit her.

"M-Me?" Ruby's voice grew smaller.

"Yes, Friend Ruby!" Penny exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "And, now that we are friends, I would suggest we go and get something to eat!"

"I-I wouldn't mind." Ruby shrugged, deciding it was better than staying alone in her room. "B-But, let me get a headband."

"Why do you need a bow, Friend Ruby? Your hair looks very pretty as is."

"B-B-Because" Ruby stuttered, face becoming redder at the statement, even if Penny hadn't meant it that way. "I-I don't like showing my ears. A-And my tail is a problem too."

"Well, that is okay!" Penny exclaimed, patting Ruby's ears. Normally, Ruby'd have flinched from the contact from a stranger, but Penny seemed to bypass all her defenses to endear herself. "I will assist with the dressing!"

Ruby was about to squeak out a protest when Penny took her hand and set her on the bed. She grabbed a ribbon of fabric from Blake's ribbons on the floor. With the accuracy and grace of a seamstress, she carefully weaved the ribbon around Ruby's ears, binding them gently in a bow. Ruby's ears twitched slightly as they were confined, but it felt better and freer than the stiff headband she had worn prior.

However, Penny wasn't done with her styling yet, taking another length of ribbon and weaving it behind Ruby's hair in the back, where the hair was at its longest, reaching past her shoulders.

Finished, she held up a mirror to Ruby, who gasped at how she looked. When Yang forced bows onto her, they were messy and a bit rough, but this was almost like a work of art. Penny clearly had practice with a bow, having been wearing one the entire time.

"I-It looks great," Ruby whispered, blushing and squirming as Penny glomped the wolf in a display of pride.

"I am glad you like it, Friend Ruby! I have been practicing for a while and I wanted it to look its very best. You seem very cute."

Ruby's face was as red as her cloak, turning away from Penny, who began to stroke the wagging tail that was behind her. Ruby then realized what had happened; she hadn't even thought about Penny disliking her Faunus features. It hadn't even crossed her mind. A small smile crossed her blushing face as she noticed that Penny hadn't even said a word about it. Almost like she'd known and understood.

"Your tail is very soft, Friend Ruby."

"U-Uh, thanks. Penny, uh, can you stop touching it so I can put it under my skirt?"

"Affirmative, Friend Ruby! Tail released!"

Ruby couldn't hide the giggle that escaped her lips as she tucked her tail back under her skirt. Penny beamed at this, pulling Ruby to her feet. At this point, Ruby realized they were almost the same height. An idea for her birthday/'getting free candy' day was blooming in her head, but she tabled that notion for a bit. Staring into Penny's eyes, she saw nothing but innocence… perhaps too much innocence.

"Well, shall we depart, Friend Ruby?" The ginger gestured to the door, taking Ruby's hands once again.

"S-Sure. Let me just write a note for Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha."

"Affirmative, Friend Ruby."

Ruby quickly took a piece of paper, scribbling down a hastily written note about heading out with Penny and that she would be back soon. Once she was finished, she stood up with Penny, following her out of the room.

Penny led her down the hall, stopping at another room.

"Wh-What are we doing here?"

"I am telling my roommate that we are going out and that I shall return." Penny knocked on the door. A woman with tanned skin and what resembled a soldier's uniform opened the door.

"Miss Ciel, I am going out with Friend Ruby and shall return!" Penny saluted the woman, her chipper tone still present. The woman tilted her head and looked at Ruby, gasped and blushed furiously at the phrasing of that sentence, despite knowing what Penny meant.

"Going out in what sense, Penny?" The woman asked. "Remember your meanings."

"Well, we are not going to not be around, hence going out." Penny gave a small grin as she let her salute down.

"You better not hurt her," The woman glanced at Ruby, who was trying to shrink to the size of a grape and hide.

"I will make sure no harm comes to Friend Ruby!" Penny said with much enthusiasm.

"That's not what I—you know what, have fun. Just make sure you do your homework when you get back. I don't need you failing because you were too busy making your first friend."

"Yes, Miss Ciel!" Penny smiled as she gave a slightly cheekier salute.

"I swear, you'll be the death of me," Ciel sighed. "Just… just don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, Miss Ciel!" Penny waved as the older woman shut the door.

"She seemed nice," Ruby whimpered.

"Miss Ciel is very nice, Friend Ruby!" Penny grinned wide at the Faunus. "But, I digress. We won't be able to have fun if we stay here!"

"S-Say, Penny. I have to ask you something?"

"Yes, Friend Ruby?" The pair walked down the hall, Penny scanning the halls for something to do.

"Why… why are you wanting to hang out with me… despite the fact that my roommates kidnapped you?"

"If I'm being honest" Penny's enthusiasm faltered, causing Ruby to glance at her. "I was bored. Miss Ciel is great, but she's not good at having fun. She had trouble letting me go out. I finally got to go out when I promised I'd be at the library. That's where Captors Weiss and Blake found me. I never understood what was going on and I thought it was what friends do sometimes and that they were trying to make friends."

"I mean, it's kinda how I met them in the first place." Ruby sighed. "Weiss is a nice person deep down, I know it. She just doesn't know how to show it often. But, no, Penny, that's not how you make friends. She shouldn't have done that."

"I believe it is because she had a bad upbringing, especially concerning her status as a—"

"Shh! That's not exactly public information. I only know it because Blake talks in her sleep."

"I was doing a research paper," Penny said. "But, that is unimportant. I thought it was a prank… I suppose it was. But, when I met you, I saw that you were a lot like me."

"I-I was?"

The two reached the cafeteria. "Yes. Like me, you seemed lonely."

"I-I guess you could say that. Despite how much I enjoy Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha's company, it does get lonely. I guess that means we are the right type to be friends."

"I suppose you're right, Friend Ruby!" Penny's smile brightened. "Now, let us find something to eat as friends!"

"That sounds great." Ruby smiled, glad she had found someone that she could be friends with outside her room that wasn't going to be awkward to talk to like Glynda would be. Penny was quite a change of pace from her roommates as well. Not that she hated them, but it was nice to be able to spend time with someone that wasn't with her every night, sometimes in her same bed.

"So, Friend Ruby, what do you like?" Penny brought Ruby out of her thoughts, causing the Faunus to gasp and almost trip.

"C-C-Cookies." Ruby stuttered, hoping her excitement wasn't too blatant.

"Cookies it is then!" Penny guided Ruby over to the dessert section of the cafeteria, picking out the largest chocolate chip cookies she could find. She handed these to Ruby, whose tail was begging to be set free so it could wag in happiness at her new friend's actions.

"For you, Friend Ruby!" Penny smiled wide as Ruby began to drool slightly. She snapped herself out of it, however, and sat down at a table Penny brought them to.

"Th-Thanks, Penny."

"You are welcome, Friend Ruby!" Penny's smile seemed to widen further. The ginger sat down next to the crimsonette with a small plate of fruits, smiling as she leaned against her.

"P-Penny, what are you doing?"

"You are soft, Friend Ruby. I am simply taking advantage of that fact."

A slight blush crossed the Faunus' face as she heard the description of herself. She'd never been called soft before. Despite being overly friendly to the point of desperation, Penny had managed to find ways to embarrass her unlike even Yang; she only hoped Yang wouldn't find those ways. Penny was a sweet girl, so Ruby wanted associations with Yang as far from her as possible.

"Th-Thanks. Y-You're probably pretty soft as well."

Ruby realized that was pretty stupid of her to say; she wasn't trying to hit on the ginger, seeing as how she was aiming to date Glynda. But, it wasn't like Penny had flirted or anything, so she shrugged inwardly, believing herself to be in the clear.

Both girls were working on their meals when Pyrrha walked by, dragging Blake and Weiss by their human and Faunus ears respectively.

"I cannot believe you two did that." The two followed behind, whimpering as Pyrrha pulled them. "It was bad enough when you kidnapped Ruby, but this was beyond the normal stupidity I've seen you two commit. Now, you're going to go apologize to that girl and to Ruby for giving her a heart attack."

"Yes ma'am," The monochrome duo whimpered as they were pulled by the taller woman.

"I hope she's not too harsh on them," Ruby whispered.

"Worry not, Friend Ruby," Penny put an arm around Ruby. "I shall speak in their defense. I would not have met you were it not for their kidnapping of me."

"That's one way to look at it." Ruby sighed. "But, it was pretty dumb to tie you up like that."

"They have obviously had practice with ropes, Friend Ruby."

"Th-That's not an image I need, Penny," The wolf blushed. "I also don't need my sister showing up either."

"You have a sister, Friend Ruby?" Penny asked. "What is she like?"

"Controlling," The wolf sighed. "She tries to control my entire life, including how I dress. But, she isn't very keen on me being independent. But, I managed to get sent to Weiss' room, which I saw as an out. Despite Weiss being rude, I saw something in her like I saw in me."

"Well, I will not be controlling of you, Friend Ruby. I promise you that."

"Thanks Penny. That means a lot." The Faunus leaned on the ginger, glad she had someone who was at least not a physical person. Hopefully, Glynda was as nice a Penny was.

"I suppose we should be getting back." Ruby said after a moment of silence. "Your roommate might get mad at me."

"Miss Ciel is very understanding, Friend Ruby. But, I understand your desire not to upset her. I will drop you off at your room."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Penny."

"Nonsense. If we are to be going, we should go together. Your room is on the way to my own anyway."

"I-If you insist."

"I do, Friend Ruby," The ginger smiled wide as she held out her hand for Ruby to take.

Ruby took it, holding it close. A strange giddiness came over her as she walked out of the cafeteria with her newest friend. It was a nice feeling, really, and she treasured it. It was the first time a new friend hadn't been thrust upon her by Yang, who believed she knew exactly the type of people she could hang out with.

Upon reaching Ruby's room, Ruby knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Pyrrha opened the door, smiling upon Ruby's return. "Oh, hello, Ruby. How was spending time with your new friend?"

"It was nice." Ruby said. "Are Weiss and Blake in here?"

"They are." Pyrrha said. "But, they're in time out."

"O-Okay." Ruby said. The two entered the room to see Weiss and Blake both sitting in chairs facing the corner, both grumbling. Ruby stifled her giggles as she watched the two.

"So, what is your name?" Pyrrha asked Penny.

"Penny Polendina," The ginger chirped. "I and Friend Ruby were spending quality time together and we have returned. But, I must return to my room or Miss Ciel will be upset with Friend Ruby."

"Well, you have a delightful time, Penny. I apologize for my roommates' behavior."

"It is okay! I have benefitted from it!"

"If you… say so. Well, we won't keep you longer."

"Thank you, Miss Nikos." The ginger left the room with a wave to Ruby, who waved back.

The Faunus girl walked over to Weiss and Blake and hugged them close.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome, dolt." Weiss pulled Ruby onto her lap and stroked her ears through the bow.

"You two better not do that again." Pyrrha chided them. "It's bad enough you kidnapped Ruby."

"We won't." The monochrome duo spoke in unison.

"I-I enjoyed her company." Ruby smiled as Weiss' ministrations caused her to relax. Her tail slipped out of her skirt, moving softly in a tired wag.

"Well, tomorrow you have your first classes." Weiss said. "We managed to get you a schedule like ours so you have at least one of us in every class."

"Th-thanks." Ruby whispered.

"We'll make sure your sister and any other weirdos don't get too handsy with you." Blake grinned. "That's our job."

"Speaking of Yang, I wonder what her response was to your rooming situation."

As they spoke, the blonde in question retreated back to her room, opening it to reveal her roommates, all dressed in an oversized t-shirt (and a regular sized t-shirt for the shortest). The tallest was a woman with hair as black as pitch with a fiery orange eye showing. The other eye and half of her face was hidden behind the long hair which went well past her breasts.

The middle had darker skin and a mint shade of hair that was cut off at her chin. Her eyes were red. The shortest, however, was only up to Yang's breasts and had hair the color of Neapolitan. It, in actuality, wasn't much longer than the tallest's, but her size made it go well below her breasts. She had a pink right eye and a brown left. Next to her was an umbrella.

"Did you retrieve your sister?" The tallest, Cinder, cooed, standing up and moving over to the blonde.

"No." Yang sighed. "Apparently, she's with another room."

"Well, we brought in another member." The woman said in a cooing voice, pulling Yang over. "This is Emerald. Now, how about we make you feel better while you decide what to do with your sister?"

"Alright" Yang relented as the shortest, Neo, and tallest pulled her over to the bed. The shortest slipped a hand under Yang's shirt, undoing her bra.

"Now, relax while we make all those troubles go away." Cinder whispered into the blonde's ear as Neo straddled Yang's waist. Yang gave in, the two beginning to work their magic.

* * *

Well, that happened. This place is weird, but it's quite interesting to write. I like writing a story like this where everyone has some flaw they hide. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
